1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a through silicon via hole.
2. Related Art
When semiconductor devices have higher integration, minute defects of elements constituting the semiconductor device affect the performance of the semiconductor device.
In order to ensure the quality competitiveness of a semiconductor device, efforts are being made to reduce manufacturing costs of the semiconductor device. For example, in a process for forming a through silicon via hole formed in a wafer level package, efforts are being made to reduce manufacturing costs.